


I Just Like Hearing Your Voice

by shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And his Hands are Huge Dude, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Going to Therapy, Implied ND Reader, Infodumping, Kinda, M/M, Other, Pining Tendou Satori, Satori is so Nice, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner/pseuds/shigarakiscommittedromanticpartner
Summary: Tendou lets you infodump. Isn’t that nice of him?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 53





	I Just Like Hearing Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> First fic kinda nervous even if it gets no attention I really enjoyed writing bc I was feeling deprived of Tendou fluff. Abbreviations are kinda self explanatory but just in case f/c= favorite character, f/s= favorite show. Thanks!   
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯

The autumn air stilled as you and Tendou walked the expanse of the Shiratorizawa Academy school grounds. The weather was the perfect temperature, the kind you could wear a sweatshirt and a skirt with or jeans and a t-shirt and still be comfortable outdoors. At the moment, though, you were fitted head to toe in accordance with the school dress code, your purple uniform skirt swishing as you two wandered nowhere in particular, just wanting to pass the time before lunch ended. 

You looked up at Tendou and he flashed a wide open grin at you. You giggled, amused by his trademark up-tilted smirk.

“How has your day been, y/n, did you have fun? Did you learn anything new? Did you have any labs? Group assignments? Monologues to deliver? Oral exams? Trimester fina-“

“Tendou, chill, we barely did anything in class today it was such a bore. I almost fell asleep in first hour because I was up like all night last night.”

“Oh really now? Why was that?” Tendou grinned and tilted his head downwards toward you, a bit more intrigued.

“Oh... uhm nevermind no reason just couldn’t get to bed I guess.” you said quickly, not wanting to reveal your true reason for the all-nighter you had pulled.

“Ohh please y/n please, please, please tell me! I’m dying to know now I promise I won’t judge, my lips are sealed please!!” He had gotten into his hands and knees pantomiming a faux beg. 

He was really pushing your buttons at this point but you were still quite taken with his little display. Satori could be such a goofball. 

You decided to take a chance and give in. 

“I uhhh... well I was kinda up all night watching f/s.” 

“Oh? I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of that before would you mind telling me more about it?” 

You could have sworn your heart skipped a beat. ‘What a kind, gracious soul you are, Tendou, letting me talk about a favorite interest of mine,’ you thought to yourself. 

The people in your life refused to put up with your incessant babbling over your various interests, and when they did, the conversation was so one-sided that it hurt. I mean, would it kill them to just watch one episode?! 

“Really? Uhm okay well it’s kind of a lot to explain and I might be a little all over the place, like it might not make sense if you haven’t seen the show.” 

“I don’t mind. Honestly, cross my heart I’ll just be a supportive audience, y/n. As supportive as I can be, at least.” 

Geez that little smile was so cute. You could have kissed him right then and there but no, you had some explaining to do. 

You started out trying to dive into the core elements of the plot and then got sidetracked discussing the nuances of the protag. But then you got back en route to describing the essentials, until you, once again, got sidetracked talking about your favorite characters, the ones you’d kinned since episode one, the ones you hated and thought were, “problematic”, and, “icky”, and the ones you honestly thought were kinda cute. 

Tendou flinched a little when you mentioned the last few. 

“Okay hold on hold on you think that one is cute? Didn’t they do something horrible,  
y/n?! Let me see a picture of them let me take a look at this bloke!” 

You grinned and showed Satori your lockscreen photo of the character you had a wee crush on. 

“No. Never. Not in a million years would I give them the time of my day, yours either as a matter of fact, if things were different and we somehow got transported to their fictional universe I would keep my precious y/n far away from them!” He emphasized “transported” and did a little portal hand motion. 

“You’d just have to watch it to get the appeal, there’s a lot of complexity and depth to their character it’s too much to explain right now.”

“Okay okay wait we’re not done here, yet. Who do you ship?"

"Oh that’s easy. I'd like to have seen f/c1 and f/c2 together. Not that I'd admit that to a lot of people, though since there's kind of a lot of discourse around who f/c1 should end up with. So, consider yourself lucky to have that information in your possession, Tendou.” 

“Didn’t you say that they, kinda, you know? Dislike each other?” 

“Well yeah but that’s part of the appeal I like the whole ‘enemies to lovers’ trope.”

“Wack. Absolutely irresponsible, y/n, lovers should like being around each other, they shouldn’t fight!” 

“It adds dimension to a relationship, Tendou, don’t be a meanie about it, you asked in the first place.” Wait how long had you been talking about this? Suddenly your stomach dropped a bit.

What time was it?

You looked down at your phone and saw lunch had ended 10 minutes ago, meaning everyone was in their respective classrooms by now.

Shit! Satori, you evil temptress don’t you dare get me talking about my interests, again!

“Tendou we’re late! What the hell, we have to get back inside! Now!” 

You motioned for him to follow you and picked up your pace.

“I know.”

“Know what?”

“I know we’re late.”

“Well why aren’t you walking faster then?!” 

You tried tugging on his sleeve to move him forward, but to no avail.

“I wanted to keep talking. With you. Out here. Away from the big dumb academy.” 

It was a bit scary the way the boy never dropped his smile, even in a damning situation such as the one he’d just put you two in.

“What are you talking about? I was just babbling, people never enjoy that.” 

“I do. I like hearing your voice and you just got sooo excited when I asked you about f/s that I couldn’t bear to tell you that you had to stop and we had to go in. It was just so cute seeing you get all jumpy with your little hands waving around, you’re so passionate about it and I just wanted to sit back and continue watching my very own TED talk.” 

You were stunned. Flirting aside, it made you really happy to know that someone out there could handle listening to you talk for such a long time about a series they may not even intend to watch afterwards, let alone enjoyed hearing you speak. You didn’t really know what to say and in that moment you were feeling so much that you just acted on impulse, stepping forward and pressing into Tendou, hugging your friend as tightly as possible, almost knocking him over. 

He chuckled again and wrapped his lanky arms around you and patting the back of your head with his lengthy, bandaged fingers and twisting a small strand of your hair between his index and thumb until he reached the end of it. 

He liked being close to you. A lot, actually like he really enjoyed your presence, and to have you hugging him now as tightly as you were was honestly a lot for Tendou, but he tried to play it off cool. He didn’t even attempt to conceal his overwhelmed expression, though, opting instead to look up towards the sky so that you wouldn’t see how geeked he was over just a hug from you. 

He looked back down when you pulled away from his midsection for good. 

“We should probably head back, right, Satori?”

“Indeed, y/n. I’ll walk you to your class first though, I wanna hear more about the f/a arc!” 

You giggled a bit. “Okay Tendou I could do that, or you could just come over to my dorm after school and we could watch it together... i- if that’s alright with you.” 

He picked up on the nervous energy in your voice and couldn’t help but think about how endlessly adorable you were when you got like that, all shy and worried that he would reject you. But he wouldn’t. He never would, he liked you too much to hurt you like that. 

“Yes, I would love that.” 

“Ok, well, it’s a date then.”

“Yep. Yep a date absolutely. A date. You and me are dating now. No take-backs.” 

“Okay, Tendou, you goof.” 

You walked back to class with him, clutching his pinky with almost your whole right hand until you were finally outside your classroom door, late slip in your left. 

“Bye, Tendou,” you murmured, almost inaudibly as to not disturb the ongoing lesson.

“Byyeee y/n,” Tendou replied before giving your head a solid pat, and turning on his heels to leave the wing. 

You were really excited for this afternoon.


End file.
